


Spar

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, spar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It started out as a simple sparring match.





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

> I love Goku and it was inevitable that I would write sin with him. Tried to keep it lighthearted. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

It started out as an innocent sparring match. You were no warrior like Goku but you thought it might be interesting to train with him. You had known him since childhood. Hell, you were even dating at this point. It just took him a while to figure out the whole boyfriend/girlfriend situation and all the trials and tribulations that brought with it.

You had seen him training a lot since knowing him and one day you finally worked up the courage to ask him for a spar. You knew some basic karate and ki techniques. Nothing too fancy but enough to help you keep up with Krillin and the others. You weren’t completely useless and even Goku himself had acknowledged you had come a long way since you were both kids. He had been more than enthusiastic to help you train. 

You went through a few kicks and punches just to get things flowing and before long you were face to face with him. Even if he said he was going easy on you, it sure didn't feel like it. He was by far the toughest opponent you had faced. You could feel the sweat prickling the back of your neck as you concentrated your punches, trying to land at least one blow.

You aimed a kick to his ribs but he easily caught your foot. You tried to jerk your foot away, causing you to wobble dangerously on one leg. You tipped off balance and with a shriek you fell backwards, Goku landing on top of you. He grinned down at you, his eyes shimmering with amusement.

"I win."

You struggled underneath him, trying to wriggle out of his iron tight grip. You couldn’t find any leverage. He had pinned you to the ground beneath you, using his body weight to keep you down. You could feel the grass and the dirt through your clothes as you struggled, hoping you could come up with something in the next couple of seconds.

"I can still triumph" you grunted.

You were determined not to give up yet. There must be some way to escape. Goku laughed heartily at your valiant effort. He appreciated you sparing with him. Even if you weren’t as physically strong as he was you were nimble and kept him on his toes. You put up a decent fight but he was just that little bit stronger. He leaned closer to you before he started peppering your face with small kisses. You squealed, doubling your efforts to escape.

"Stop it!" you exclaimed.

"Not until you yield" he replied between kisses.

Every brush of his lips tickled your skin and it wasn't long before you were giggling uncontrollably. You gave up all hope of trying to escape as he left sloppy kisses over your face. You scrunched up your nose. 

"Okay I yield!" you yelled.

You could barely get the words out between your fits of giggles. It was so uncontrollable that your sides were starting to hurt. Eventually Goku stopped, pulling away to look into your eyes. He gave you a wide smile, his obsidian eyes twinkling in the setting sun.

"I win" he declared.

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, you win this round."

Goku smiled as he leaned down and planted a proper kiss to your lips. Your eyes fluttered close for a moment as you accepted the warm touch. You tilted your head back, brushing your lips back against his. When he pulled away you expected it to be over. And that was how your innocent sparring match turned into something a little more heated.

He dove for your lips again, pressing hard against your mouth. You moaned softly into the kiss, your hands gripping his sides tightly. You were still pinned underneath him and there was no chance of escape. Expect you didn't want to push him away this time. You poked his lips with your tongue, slowly prying them apart to slip inside his warm mouth. You could feel a deep groan reverberate in his chest as he held you flush against his body, almost crushing you with his intensity. His kisses were unsure but they held a fire that only Goku could ignite and it had you melting underneath him.

You broke away for some much needed air, your lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Your cheeks were flush and you could feel butterflies erupting in your stomach. Goku stared down at you with an innocent smile, his face radiating with warmth. You saw something spark in his eyes. It was something you rarely ever saw from the Saiyan but it made your heart pump faster and your blood boil in your veins.

All of the sudden everything seemed to be hot. Your body felt like it was slowly burning up from the inside out. You decided you were wearing too much clothes. And so was Goku. You started pulling at his clothes and he got the hint. He undressed himself and even helped to rid you of your own clothing. It was hard not to start cracking a smile and even laugh when he tried, and failed, to take off your bra. The garment always confused him and you had to take it off before he accidentally ripped it.

“You’re gonna rip it” you giggled, slapping away his hands to do it yourself.

“Ow. Okay, sorry.”

The grass was soft underneath your bare body, the blades of grass tickling your back as you lay down. Goku lay on top of you, nestling himself between your spread legs. The heat he provided staved off the chill in the air nipping against your exposed skin. You ate up the sight of him eagerly, his firm muscles having a delicious glisten about them from your workout. He pressed forward and kissed you again, passionate and sloppy as he moved his lips against yours. Your hands explored his firm torso, your fingers dipping into every curve and incline in solid muscle. 

You wound your arms around his back, lightly raking your nails down his pale flesh. He arched into the touch, burying his head into the crook of your neck with a deep exhale. You delved one hand through his thick black locks as his teeth found the sensitive skin of your neck. You sighed breathlessly; your body hot with an aching need. The hand that wasn't buried in his hair travelled down to the small of his back. Your fingers dipped into the scarred flesh where his tail used to be. You could feel him shudder against you, his breath warm against your neck. You continued to lightly massage the area, drawing a small whimper from his parted lips. You felt his hips slowly grind against you, his throbbing need digging into your hip in response to your ministrations. He suddenly grabbed your wrist forcing you to stop. You blinked up at him in mild surprise.

"That's a sensitive spot" he muttered, a blush burning to the tips of his ears.

You smiled softly and you relented for the poor fool. You withdrew your hand, placing it on his chest. You could feel his thundering heartbeat dance under your fingertips as you rubbed soothing circles into his flesh. 

"Sorry. I was just always curious" you said.

Goku’s grin returned and it only caused you to smile brightly back at him. His hands slowly travelled down your body and stopped on your breasts. You sucked in a harsh breath when his hands kneaded the soft flesh. His brow was furrowed and he looked hesitant as he touched you again. You let out a loud sigh of irritation, catching his attention.

"It's not our first time, Goku" you chided.

He grinned sheepishly. "It's just weird to touch them."

You tilted your head. "Why?"

He let go of one of your breasts to idly scratch his cheek.

"Well I just can't believe how soft they are!" he marvelled. "I don't have anything that soft on my body."

You couldn't believe this man sometimes. One minute it was hot and heavy and the next he'd be acting like an innocent little kid. The switch still astounded you to this day. It may not have been your first time but every time you made love, without fail it certainly felt like it was your first time all over again. You playfully slapped his firm chest. 

"That's because you built up the muscles in your body" you pointed out. "My boobs are full of fat."

"Wow really?"

You resisted the urge to slap him over the back of his head. Instead you just rolled your eyes dramatically. "Goku, I'm not about to give you a human anatomy lesson before we have sex."

"Hehe, sorry."

This man...

"But I notice they're always sensitive. What happens if I do this?"

You opened your mouth to tell him to get on with it but you choked on a moan. He was gently pinching a pink bud with his fingers, slowly rubbing the sensitive tip. Well, he certainly hadn't tried that before. He repeated his actions, drawing another long whine from you. It fascinated him when your face would scrunch up in pleasure. He loved seeing it. He always thought you looked cute with your little nose scrunched up and your eyes half lidded with pure bliss.

He let go of you after another moment, kissing his way from your lips, down your chest and stomach before kissing back up. You giggled softly as his lips tickled against your skin. He nuzzled his nose against your neck. 

"You're warm" he breathed.

You hummed in response as you shifted your position. You snaked your hand between your bodies, wrapping your fingers around hard warmth. His breath hitched as you touched him, his grip on your body almost becoming painfully tight. You kissed his temple, your hand slowly pumping up and down his shaft. You pulled soft moans and grunts from the Saiyan, each noise sending a pleasurable chill down your spine. Your thumb circled the head of his erection, spreading his pre-cum across the tip. You could feel him shivering again, his nails biting into your skin as he tried to reign in his control.

You guided him to your soaked entrance, rubbing his swollen sex against your own. He pressed his hips forward, slowly sinking into you. You arched your back, taking as much in as you possibly could. You were both breathless from the contact, exchanging sloppy kisses and deep breaths.

He started out with a slow tempo, a rhythm you could easily keep up with. You rocked your hips back against his, wrapping your arms around his neck to draw him closer. He placed his hands firmly on the ground beside you, finding better purchase as he slowly rutted against you.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, allowing him to go further as his hips smacked against you. You could feel the warmth start to tighten in the pit of your stomach, the heat slowly burning away at your core. Your heels dug hard into Goku’s back, urging him to go faster. You squealed as he slung your leg high over his back, penetrating even deeper into your aching heat.

The new position made your head spin from the intense pleasure. You could feel him brushing up against your sweet spot with each hard jerk of his hips. It made your stomach clench, the sensation making your toes curl as lewd noises spilled from your mouth. Your breathing became laboured, the coil in the pit of your stomach taut and ready to snap any moment. Watching you squirm underneath him made Goku almost lose his mind. Your body was warm and you felt like velvet wrapped around him. He grit his teeth as his breathing started to become ragged.

"I don't know how much more I can take" he grunted next to your ear.

If you could reply, you would have warned him you weren't that far behind either. But it was hard to form a coherent sentence when you were so close to your release. The wet noises coming from your joined bodies were downright sinful but the delicious friction created was exactly what you needed to tip off the edge.

You screamed when you reached your climax, your hips locking as you drowned in euphoria. Goku wasn't that far behind you, the coax of your velvet walls hugging him close and bringing him over the edge. He grunted into your neck, his hips stuttering as he spilled his seed deep inside you. He used the last of his strength not to collapse on top of you and crush you with his stature. He stayed completely still for a moment, waiting to catch his breath before he carefully rolled off of you.

You looked up into the sky as your breathing started to return to normal. The sun had already set and you could see a few stars had already started to come out. You hadn’t realised that it had gotten so late already. You slowly sat up, your muscles feeling like they had suddenly turned to jelly. Now it was time to hunt for your clothes.

“We should probably head back” you mused.

Goku only seemed to notice how late it was. Time had passed faster than he expected. He looked down at you with a goofy grin.

"We should train together more often."

You smiled. You didn't mind, as long as the sessions ended like this.


End file.
